By the Shore
This is a sad short story about Polar bear, Scythe and Wolf. It is completed Chapter 1 Dad? Polar Bear beat his smoking, ripped wings. Bright red burns trailed over his formerly pure white scales that were now blackened by fire. Wind whistled through ever growing tears in his faded blue wings and royal blue blood dripped into the crystal clear lake water below him as he flew to the shore. One thought echoed throughout his mind and weakly through his voice "I'm coming....please.....wait for me". His wounds screamed in agony as he desperately tried to get back to the shore, but he made no sound as it would alert those who hunted him to his position. And as much as he wanted to cry out, he could not, for he would do whatever it took to get back to shore. Polar bears head sagged low as his front talons dangled uselessly below him, just brushing the pure water below. Red blood could be seen dashing his claws, intertwining with his own blue blood and dripping down into the water. Deep bite marks laced his neck, tail, and underbelly.Polar Bear would get to shore, he had''' to. Far into the distance he could see the beach. His heart kindled with a small hope, would they still be there? Polar Bear hoped to all known and unknown gods that they would be there, unharmed, '''safe. As he got closer a small smile crossed his scarred and rapidly bleeding face. They were okay. His beautiful ones were okay. Two small dragonets wrestled on the shore. Black and white scales clashed against each other as they failed to notice him flying, weakly, but surely to them. Polar bear wanted to roar with happiness to let them know that he was coming, but found his vocal cords unable to voice his delight. The small, black, female Deathwing dragonet was the first to notice him. She roared loudly in her adorable, squeaky voice. In the distance Polar Bear could see her outline push the white, male Icewing dragonet, and point at Polar Bear. As soon as both dragonets saw him, they cried out in glee and began to jump around, excited that their daddy was coming back. Polar Bear gritted his teeth and beat his wings faster, harder. He needed to get to them before..... he needed to be there, due to his efforts he could now clearly see his young ones, but it was too little to late. As the last of his strength drained from his body, his Persian blue eyes rolled back in his head as he began to plummet down to the water. The squeaks of glee from his loved ones turned into cries of worry and fear. Water surrounded Polar Bear as he lifelessly drifted to the rocky shallow bottom. His bloodshot eyes looked up to the glittering surface as two small figures plunged into the water. They swam desperately to him, their young faces contorted in sadness as they tried so hard to reach him. He smiled at his beautiful ones. He smiled at his beautiful dragonets. They redoubled their efforts, if they had been above water, they would have surely been wailing. The little male cried out underwater as he was forced to return to the surface due to his smaller lungs. The little female kept on swimming nonetheless, she was determined to reach her daddy. She reached out her tiny front talons in a desperate plea for him to grab her claws. Polar Bear lifted one of his talons to her, just inches away, before it drifted back down to his side. His eyes closed slowly as he took in his little daughter, his little Scythe crying out underwater "DAD!" Bubbles flew from her mouth as she was forced to return to the surface along with her brother. Polar Bear smiled softly with the last of his fading strength, they would be okay, they would return to their mother. His sacrifice had bought them enough time to get away, to get back to Blade, his mate and their mother. His eyes finally closed as he body shut down from his wounds, lack of air, and his acceptance of what was going to come. The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101)